Take it Back, I don't Want It!
by BooksThatareMoviesThatareOnTV
Summary: All Santana wants to do is celebrate her promotion and have a one night stand. But it seems like an eccentric Quinn Fabray just doesn't want to let go. AU! Quinntana!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is AU! I don't like writing about school. I hate school and the people in it, so here everybody is an adult and has a career. It's a different style than my other story but has the same adorable couple. I don't own anything but my fucked up brain. Sorry if there are mistakes. **

**Smut alert! Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated! ****I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"My office, now!" Her head snapped up from her computer toward the harsh and demanding tone of her boss. Her tall blonde employer jerked her head towards her own office before pivoting away from the small cubical that barely fit the desk, leaving a shocked and slightly terrified employee. The young woman quickly rose from her broken computer chair and hastily walked to catch up to her boss, ignoring the way her coworker snickered of made jokes as though she was a first grader being sent to the principles office.

She walked hot on her boss's heels, quickly shutting the door when she was motioned to. She took a seat and swallowed nervously as the business suit clad woman sat across her, fixated with a contemplating expression. After a minute of silence her boss finally spoke with a small satisfied smile

"Congratulations, Lopez. You haven't failed me like the rest of those of mouth breathers. Therefore, you're moving up on the pyramid. You're promoted from pen style to shipments. That's a bigger responsibility but also a slightly bigger paycheck. You'll move from cubical to cubical on Tuesday next week."

The Latina nodded gratefully and let out a small smirk which she quickly covered with a smile. Sue looked at her with her bitch face back in place. "Now get out of her before my office starts smelling like beans and rice with a side of tortillas"

Santana walked back to her desk with a smirk firmly glued to her face, with her chest held high and an extra clack in to her stilettos. She made sure to flip off a few of those college interns on the way.

You see, once upon a time in the land of New York, New York, there was a young woman named Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez was a business woman; a woman with a bit of a bitch problem, but a business woman nonetheless. She planned well, she was strategic, she worked well with others... okay, not so much, but she did do her part to get the job done. All of these reason add up to her now becoming the youngest person to work in the big little cubical at Corporate Ink.

So no longer were the times where she worked with the likes of young, clueless people; mainly Sugar Motta who ran the ink testing department. No, she was moving on to much greater things. She would now be responsible for making sure that the latest order of pens was shipped off to the company that ordered them and they were satisfied.

She saw herself as a superwoman of sorts. Always making sure the people got what they needed when they needed it. When Suburban Subs needed their company pens, she made sure they got them. When Polo's Polish Sausage called in to see why the pens were pink and not red, she gave them 5% off and ten pens free. So yes, Santana Lopez was always saving the world. Because if there were no pens, you could not write anything without looking like a second grader who eats their own boogers when turning in business documents. And who makes sure they get the pens?

Santana Fucking Lopez. A.K.A. Wonder Bitch.

Sure it was a little far stretched, but it never hurt to have a little boost of confidence and the extra cock to her cockiness.

In honor of saving the world she was going out celebrate with her sidekicks. Sidekicks who she will only buy one sidekick shot because they were the type of sidekicks that flew into the scene when the fight was over with a sideways cape, yoga pants, and a cup of Starbucks while wearing a purple wig to make them look like they could do something as big as selling pens.

Sure Tina worked as a pediatrician while Puck was a dentist and dentistry professor. But none of that mattered because they weren't Santana Fucking Lopez and dammit, Santana Fucking Lopez was going to celebrate herself! Fuck that bitch! People don't need babies and teeth!

They need Wonder Bitch.

* * *

The club was busy and Santana was ready to get busy. She looked at her two best friends with a grin and ordered a round of shots as soon as they found a table in the corner. She picked up the glass and held it in the air and called for a toast.

"Alright bitches! I gots a better job now! Which means that I'm the main bitch now!" She said with a smirk. She may or may not have had a few drinks before she came. But so what? It's not like she's trying to stay sober. Because if she had, she would make sure there would be no such thing as world peace.

Tina scoffed and smirked, putting her drink down for a second before making her own toast. "To Santana, may you enjoy you extra fourteen inches of space in your brand new cubical! Here, here!" They tapped glasses and laughed at Santana's expense but the Latina only smirked.

"That's right, Tina. I have an extra fourteen inches of space to fuck yo bitch!" Tina's mouth dropped open and she glared. Puck whooped and cheered Santana on while she grinned proudly at her jab. The Asian flipped them off and downed her drink before turning her back and walking to the bar.

"Aww, Tina! Don't be like that!" Puck and Santana called after her with a chuckle. They walked over to her, obviously not realizing that some college students would take their seats and vomit in Pucks hat.

They sit at the bar for over an hour just laughing, celebrating, and having a great time before dancing like their crazy and grinding on random girls. They went back to the corner of the bar after forty minutes to catch their breath. Santana was listening to a funny story about Tina's four year old patient shoving a rock up her nose and getting it stuck and not telling her mom for two days because she was scared of getting in trouble, when she saw a flash of blonde hair and gorgeous eyes out the corner of her eye. The Latina got up from her seat, ignoring her friends questions and groans of protest as she caught sight of the shaggy dirty blonde blonde hair and followed its owner to the other end of the bar.

The blonde woman had curves that any other would be envious of and a firm, round ass that Santana just knew she had to have. She wore a midnight blue cocktail dress that showed off creamy white skin that Santana's finger itched to touch and hold. The woman sat down and the raven haired beauty followed suit. Hazel eyes glance over at smiling chocolate eyes of her follower and she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Can I help you? Or are you just going to stare all night?" Asked a smooth alto voice. Santana's smirk grew and she crossed her legs to the side, leaning on the bar counter top before she answered.

"You can help me and let me stare all night long at my place, if that's what you're asking." The blonde's face formed a matching smirk and crossed her legs as well and ordered a strawberry mojito from a the bartender.

"Is that a pick up line?" She asked while Santana ordered a pear martini.

"Only if it works." She smiled in response and took a sip of her drink when it was handed to her. They studied each other with small smiles for a bit before the blonde woman bit her lip and took a deep breath while she looked around, knocking therm both out their trance.

"You didn't even ask my name." The blonde sighs as takes another sip and cocked her head to the side.

"I didn't get the chance yet. But since we're at it... what's your name, Beautiful?" Santana asks with a smile, enjoying the blush crawling up the other woman's neck, wondering how far she could get that blush to go.

"Charming I see." She smirks. "My name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray." Santana decides she loves the way her name sounds and when she speaks Quinn's name, Quinn decides that she loves the way her name sounds rolling off the Latina's tongue.

"Quinn. Nice to meet you, I'm Santana Lopez."She holds out her hand for a shake, Quinn reaching out and taking it with a giggle.

"Santana. Do you want to try to talk and get to know each other or get out of here to get to know each other?" Quinn asks with a small smile and downs her drink. Santana likes the forwardness that she has and nods with a smile, doing the same.

"Yeah, let's go to my place and get to know each other." She says as she stands up and takes Quinn's hand, leading her outside to catch a cab to her place before shooting a text to her friends.

**To Puck: **Don't_ wait up, I'm gettin some ass. I'll call you in the morning, maybe the next night if I'm really lucky. ;)_

**To Tina: **_ Put some soy sauce on someone's wonton tonight, girl! This hot blonde is totally going to eat my taco! ;)_

* * *

The girls burst trough the door of Santana's apartment and immediately latch on to each other. Quinn pushes Santana up against the wall and sucks of her delectably plum bottom lip before the door even clicks shut. Hands begin to roam and moans fill the room. Santana flips their position and fills her hands with Quinn's breasts and nips at her lip before kissing a trail down her jaw. Quinn's hands grab greedily on her ass as she them pushes off the wall and walks them towards the center of the room.

"Bed." She husks between moans as Santana's thumb brushed back and forth across her nipple. Santana nods before capturing Quinn's mouth with her own and walks them backwards to her bedroom, bumping into a few things and giggling against the Quinn's lips. She playfully tosses Quinn on the bed and pulls her dress over her head then crawling on top of her. Quinn unlatched Santana's black laced bra then her own after she pulled her dress off as well. She pulls the raven haired girl closer to her so that their bare nipples touch, bringing a burst of pleasure to both of them.

"Mm, baby- fuck- I need you!" Quinn moans. Santana bites down gently on her collar bone and soothes it with her tongue, thrusting her thigh between Quinn's leg. Quinn's hand fly up to Santana's shoulder blades and pushes her own leg between Santana's, meeting her wet heat causing both of them to groan and Santana drops her forehead to Quinn's shoulder.

"Wh- what do you need me to do?" Santana stutters as they rock into each other with the old bed creaking in protest.

Quinn bites her lip and reaches her hands down to Santana's stomach, racking her nails over tight abs before trailing her hand lower, placing the tips of her fingers where the Latina needed them most. She tilts her head up to Santana's ear, nibbling at the lobe then whispering "Fuck me."

Santana releases a guttural moan and pushes herself up so she could slid her hand down to Quinn's hardened nub, rolling tight circles over it while Quinn mirrored the action on her. The blonde moves her fingers from her clit and gathers the Latina's natural juices and rubs them along her slit before pushing her fingers in without warning, both swearing at the feeling of her being inside. "s-so good!" Santana hisses as she rams into Quinn's tight hole and both start going at rhythm that was building speed the closer they got to their climax.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WITH FISH AND CHIPS! Y-YESS!" Quinn shouts as Santana's fingers sought out her g-spot. Santana could only form grunts, groans, and moans at the pleasure she felt. Wet slaps of skin against skin echoed off the walls as they brought their faces together in a sloppily frantic kiss with clashing teeth. They slam into each other and hips lifted off the bed while names are shouted towards the sky before they simultaneously froze and began to shudder uncontrollably, neither knowing who's orgasm set the other's off.

The tremors settled down and Santana rolls off of her, laying by Quinn's side as they catch their breath.

"That was..." Quinn starts, unable to find the words for how truly amazing the sex was.

"Yeah." Santana nods, chest heaving and eyes dropping, tonight's drinks and activity catching up to her. She doses off as Quinn bring the sheet over both of them.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning with a delicious ache all over her body. She rolled over to feel an empty semi-cool sheet, glad that she didn't have to tell the gorgeous blonde to leave. She smiled at the memory of last night's pussy while getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and was glad to see that there weren't too many marks then got into the shower and started singing softly to herself, enjoying the burn of her forearm muscles.

Fifteen minutes later she got out, lotioned, and put her clothes on thinking she smelled bacon but brushed it off and continued getting ready. When she was finished, she walked to the living room only to jump about a foot in the air and almost shit herself.

There was Quinn.

In Santana's apartment.

Still here.

Sitting on her couch.

Watching re-runs of Kim Possible on Disney Channel.

In Santana's apartment.

Eating Santana's food.

In Santana's apartment.

Santana silently backed up to see it from a different angle to make sure Quinn was really there and she wasn't hung over, but bumped into the counter causing a book to clatter to the ground and alert the blonde. Quinn turned around in surprise and then gave her a big smile. "Oh! Babe, you're up! Just in time for Shego to come up in her sexy catsuit!" She winked and turned back to eating her bacon and eggs, leaving a baffled Santana looking from her to the kitchen, to the door, and back.

Sensing that she hadn't moved, Quinn got up and walked over to her. She placed a long kiss on her lips that Santana automatically responded to even in her shocked state and gave her a hug and a smack on the butt. "Baby, go eat your food. It's getting cold."

And with that, she went back to watching cartoons.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Do you like it? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Should I continue? What do you think should happen? LOL, review please! **

**Was the smut okay? It was my first time writing it cuz I'd rather watch it... and do it. LOL ;)**


	2. Eggs and Zoboomafoo

**A/N: Hi! First off thank you for the reviews and the favorites! It means a lot! Someone asked what was wrong with Quinn and my answer is I really don't fucking know. Lol ! It's not a disorder or anything like that, she's just eccentric! Crazy!Quinn lol, that's the best way I can describe it to successfully carry out this story. haha, hope that answers your questions, if not let me know.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm on my way out of town and I need to get this posted now or else it will be another week or two until the next update. ****I hope you all enjoy this version of Quinntana! **

* * *

"Hold the fuck up." Santana muttered and shook her head disbelieving at the predicament she found herself in. She grabbed the remote and cut the TV off with an audible click and threw it on couch before looking at Quinn with her hands on her hips. "What the fuck is this?" She asked coldly.

Quinn turned her vibrant hazel eyes towards her in the adorable questioning manner one would often see in children except Santana didn't have the time nor enough fucks to care or think about Quinn being adorable because she was trying to get her the hell out of her house. Quinn, of course, remained oblivious.

"Well it was Kim Possible and breakfast but you turned off Kim Possible so now its just breakfast, which is eggs and bacon because-"

"NO!" Santana quickly cut in. "I mean what the fuck are you doing in watching cartoons-"

"Kim Possible..." Quinn muttered under her breath much like a teenager getting fussed at by their parents. But Santana continued on either oblivious or ignoring it.

"Eating my food like this is the fucking soup kitchen around the goddamned corner-"

"I cooked you some too... it was good."

"All of this shit after the fucking ONE NIGHT STAND in my house!"

"Apartment..." Unfortunately, this was the part Santana heard and focused in on. Her left eyebrow skyrocketed and she began to stand in a 'fuck no' stance before her glare came back ten fold, thinking _I know this bitch just didn't- hell naww_.

"What did you say, Blondie?" Quinn shuffled nervously but remained silent. "You think I don't fucking_ know_ I live in an apartment?!" She scoffed and looked away in irritation and crossed her arms, unintentionally lifting and squashing her breasts together. Quinn flushed and stared, unable to advert her eyes fast enough and Santana's eyes followed Quinn's line of vision. When she saw that they were on her breasts, her jaw clenched and she flushed at anger and the heated look Quinn was giving her.

"Are you seriously staring at my boobs right now?" She asked. Quinn seemed to snap out her daze at the sound of her voice. She shook her head clear and began to walk towards Santana. She ran her hands down Santana's arms, holding onto her forearm and kissed her forehead.

"Look, I'm sorry but your breasts are just really fun to look at and I would love to touch them right now because you're every adorable sexy when you're angry." She smiled like Santana excited kid. "I think I'm going to call it sexdorable. Baby, you are so sexdorable, but even then I would like for you to stop swearing. It makes it a hard habit to break when you're around the kids."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and pulled away, "What goddamned kids?!" Quinn shook her head in confusion, wondering why Santana wasn't thinking about their future full of three kids, a blue house, and a chihuahua.

"Well, there's Harmony-"

"YOU HAVE A KID?!" Santana shouted, feeling faint.

"No, they are our future children. Three; a boy and two girls. All with your hair and my eyes." She grinned with a dreamy look in her eyes. Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her skull almost painfully with the force of how much what-the-fuck she was feeling as she plopped on the couch.

"Get the fuck out." She said and pointed to the door. Quinn's face formed a pout at the use of language and the fact that her new girlfriend told her to get out.

"Don't say that, baby." At that Santana jumped to her feet with a rage she had only felt when Rachel Berry was present.

"Are you fucking CRAZY?!" She shouted.

"No!" Quinn argued to which Santana raised her eyebrows. "My parents had me tested." She said and puffed out her chest proudly. The raven haired girl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"They need to ask for a fucking refund."

"That's not very nice, you were nice last night, babe. What happened?" The blonde asked with a frown and Santana threw her arms in the air, laughing incredulously.

"I'm not nice?! I'm not-" she cut herself off and pressed the tips of her fingers to her temple and started pacing. "What the hell, Quinn? Last night you were so different! Kind of bitchy actually! Now you looks like a fucking twelve year old staring over there like you've never seen a dildo left out on the counter top at somebody's house before! Then you wake up at the ass crack of dawn and cook my fucking food, watching Zaboomafoo!"

Quinn sighed and looked up towards the ceiling before looking into crazed chocolate eyes with her bright but wary hazel ones. "I'm sorry I woke up too early for you but I just wanted to catch my favorite show, which is Kim Possible by the way because I would never watch something so childish and unrealistic, and cook my lover some breakfast."

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes ready to speak but Quinn held her hand up and continued. "I would like to apologized for last night's behavior. I know I was a little... bitchy," She cringed at the word. "But I tend to not be myself when I drink. I don't really know but, some call it being a high functioning drunk." She frowned with a thoughtful look.

Santana's eyes just about bugged out of her head at the amount of bullshit she was sure she just heard. "And what now? You're a dysfunctional sober?!" Rosy lips were agape as she looked at the hazel eyes that were defiant.

"Nooo, I'm not! I'm just special and talented." Quinn said with her hands on her hips, her soft voice risen and stern.

"Some kind of fucking special!" Santana scoffed with the roll of her eyes. Quinn frowned and looked down, accidentally glancing at the clock on the coffee table. Her eyes widened.

"Babe, that's not very nice. But I'll talk to it about you later." She scrambled around the apartment collecting her things from last night . "I'm supposed to meet my father in upstate New York. It's a bit of a drive so I have to head out now." She rushed out and sprung towards Santana and flung her arms around her neck. She kissed her long and hard before she pulled back with them both slightly out of breath.

"I'll see you later babe. Its 8:16 and if you have to go to work at 9 you better hurry. I can't wait to tell my dad about my new girlfriend!" She smiled and winked as she walked out the door.

Santana stared at the door with her mouth wide open for a good three minutes. She finally began to get ready for work in a daze. She threw on her slacks and a white shirt before she walked to the kitchen to reluctantly eat her food.

She blinked.

She clenched her jaw and her eyes screwed shut. She gripped her fork so hard her knuckles turned white. She swallowed thick with anger and cursed that crazy blonde bitch.

The eggs were the best she ever had.

* * *

It was only when she was halfway through the work day that she realized that Quinn had worn her clothes and shoes. She knew that black skirt and red shirt looked far too familiar. This only added on to her anger at the good eggs. Santana thought her day couldn't get any worse.

But as always, she was wrong.

Rachel Barbra Berry walked up to her desk with a too big smile on her face with her too big nose stuck right in Santana's business. But today was not the fucking day. "Good day, Santana! How-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Rachel's smile faltered but she tried to speak again. "I can tell you're not having-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"A good day so-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"I would like to invite you to-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"See me on off-off Broadway."

"Shut the fuck up."

"It's in Bronx." _'That's fucking off-off-off-off, completely off and lost Broadway, __dumb ass_.' Santana thought with her bitch mask completely in place. It was time to shut this shit down.

"Shut the fuck up!" She hissed. Rachel's eyes grew wide at the glare she was receiving. "Go sing your fucking knock off Cinderella shit to the fucking street rats who give a fuck! I hope they bite you in and up the ass. Do you know why I hope the bite you in and the ass?" Rachel frantically shook her head. "Because Quinn isn't where rats can bite her in and up the ass. So you can take her ass biting!" She ranted, breathing heavily.

"Who is Quinn?" The Jewish girl asked timidly. Overstepping her fucking boundaries. Again. Santana felt her court ordered anger management training fly out the window as she banged her fists on the desk repeatedly.

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" She shrieked. Other people began to look up and out their own cubical like a prairie dog to see inside what's going on but Santana couldn't find a fuck to give.

Seriously, she tried

Rachel's squeaked and scurried to her own desk while Santana was thinking of the legal places she could bury two bodies in New York... but it could be illegal too, she didn't care at this point.

She tried working for a bit but ended up clicking a Johnny Jeans pen for about ten minutes before Sue walked over to her desk in her pressed suit. " Lopez, you need to get your shit together. You're making Frodo call my office more than I want, and frankly I don't want her calling at all. Her nose reminds me of some of the spies I've seen overseas at war in Pakistan." She frowned shook her head disapproving. "Anyways, get back to work. We have pens to sell." Just as she said that, Santana's work phone rang. Sue gave her a pointed look before walking away.

She picked up the phone and answered in fake ass voice that in no way was she feeling. "Hello, Corporate Ink, this is Santana Lopez speaking."

_"Santana!"_ She paled._ "Babe, how's work?" _

That was the last thing she heard before everything went black

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Love it? Disappointed? Let me know what you like, don't like, if you have suggestions! PLEASE REVIEW! lol**


End file.
